Find My Way Back
by cv1995
Summary: Set after X-Men: The Last Stand. After taking the cure and disappearing for a year, Rogue is back. She tries to make amends with Bobby and rekindle their relationship until he drops a bomb on her that leaves her heartbroken and full of regret. Looking for an escape from her mistakes, she finds comfort and love in the X-Men's newest recruit. *ROMY*
1. Coming Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN. THEY BELONG TO MARVEL. **

**A/N: For those of you who have read my other story, "Someone To Love Me"…I'm still working on it. I got a terrible case of writer's block and while I was in that writer's block, I came up with a new story. I promise all of you that I will get back to "Someone To Love Me" as soon as the writer's block subsides. For now, enjoy this new story! Note, the story will be written from different point of views. **

Chapter 1: Coming Home

ROGUE'S POV

As I got off the train at Grand Central Station with my bags in hand, I took a deep breath. After a year of taking the cure and leaving the school for good; I was coming back. I learned from Jubilee that the professor survived somehow…something about him transferring his mind into someone else's. Everyone was glad that he was back, especially Storm. She had been running the school after the professor "supposedly" died. I could tell from Jubilee that she was doing a great job of holding the fort down. Now that the professor was back, she would have a lot more time on her hands and the stress of running a school full mutant children would finally subside.

I walked out into the waiting area where the ticket booths were. Storm had informed me that Bobby and Kitty were picking me up. _Great…_I haven't spoken to Bobby since the day I packed my things and left without saying goodbye. Just as I was about to hop into the cab, I remember him running towards me and begging me not to go. I remember glaring at him, burning with fury. But, inside I was dying. I saw the kiss that he shared with Kitty the night I left to go take the cure. So many things were going through my mind at the moment. I had to fight the tears that were brimming my eyes.

I got into the cab and never looked back. The sweet, soft-spoken southern belle no longer existed. Anna-Marie was no more. What took her place was someone of a much tougher exterior…the Rogue. I lived on my own for a year until I found out that my powers came back. It was then I found out that the cure was only temporary. It sucked—a lot. Many times I attempted suicide. I tried prescription drugs, alcohol, cutting…anything really. Then, I heard a voice in my head telling me not to go through with suicide and to stop harming myself. The voice told me that suicide wasn't the answer and that the only way to get through this was to work on trying to control my power.

So, every day I meditated and I dove deep into my psyche, into the deep depths of my mind to try to learn how to turn my mutation off. After meditating for 6 months, I finally mastered how to turn my mutation on and off. I lived comfortably after that for another 6 months until I decided to come back to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. So here I am…waiting for Bobby and Kitty to come get me. I looked around the lobby, scanning through the crowds of people for the familiar faces that I knew.

"ROGUE!"

I turn around and see Jubilee running towards me with open arms and a huge smile plastered on her face. A huge grin forms on my lips as I run towards her and envelop her in a huge, tight hug. I started to cry tears of joy and so did Jubilee. We let go of each other and were about to engage into a conversation, until we were interrupted.

"Hi…Rogue. Long time no see. I see that some things never change."

I knew exactly who it was. It was no other than Bobby Drake. Bobby stood there stiffly with his hands in his pockets. Immediately, my smile disappeared and the mood went from cheerful and happy to immediate awkwardness. I stood there motionless, not knowing what to say. I looked around for Kitty and I expected her to jump out and greet me. But, she was nowhere in sight. My confusion was subtle, so Jubilee and Bobby didn't suspect anything.

ooOoo

The car ride to the school was awkward to say the least. Jubilee tried her best to make conversation, but failed miserably thanks to Bobby. I could tell he was angry. The cold hard glare, the cool attitude…everything about him was cold. I know I hurt him—bad. After I left the mansion, I just couldn't stop thinking about how I ended things with him. I felt so bad. Then, the kiss that Bobby and Kitty shared clouded my mind, and all of the sadness and pain turned into burning anger. Had I forgotten that the old Rogue was gone and in its place was a much darker one? I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me and I definitely couldn't look weak in front of Bobby. It would just give him an opportunity to push me around and try to make me feel bad about leaving.

The tension between us was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Maybe coming back was a bad idea after all. I had spent many weeks at a time deciding if I wanted to go back and join the X-Men. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face everybody, especially Logan. Just before I left to take the cure, he stopped me in the hall to talk to me. When he saw that my bags were packed, a look of concern appeared in his eyes.

*FLASHBACK*

They kissed! They fucking kissed! I saw them. I can't believe that he would do this to me. He knows how I feel about my mutation. He knows that it makes me jealous at the fact that everyone around me can touch people and not get hurt. But, me? If I touch someone, they get the life sucked out of them. Fueled with anger and hurt, I got dressed and grabbed the three hundred dollars that I had saved up. I also took my toothbrush and toothpaste with me and a couple of outfits. The authorities had stationed cure headquarters in certain cities and the next city was three hundred miles from here. When I first heard that there was a cure, I knew that I had to get it. It was the only way that Bobby and I could ever be together. So, I packed my things and got ready to leave.

Swiftly but quietly, I made my way to the front entrance; and that's when I ran into Logan. He, too, saw the kiss between Bobby and Kitty. He saw the bag I was carrying and the fact that I was dressed like I was going somewhere…immediately he knew what I had in mind.

"You're leaving, kid?"

I nodded my head yes and tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm and he looked me dead in the eyes.

"I have to do this, Logan. It's the only way," I said as I yanked my arm from his grasp and continued to walk past him.

"I hope you're not doing this because of Bobby. He loves you, Rogue. You know that?"

"I like to think he does…but, there's a part of him that I know won't accept me." I cursed myself for revealing the sole reason why I was going to take the cure. It may seem like a pathetic reason and it was to be honest. Logan's eyes narrowed and his face turned from a look of concern to disappointment.

"So you are doing this for a boy? I thought you wanted the cure for your own benefit, not just his. You shouldn't be with someone who can't accept you in the first place!"

I was about to say something until I heard my name being called. It was Bobby. He was standing at the top of the stairs. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. He probably heard everything that was said. I made a run for it while Bobby followed me behind quickly.

"Rogue, don't do this. Please don't take the cure. I love you, I accept you. We can make it work, I promise! Please don't leave," Bobby pleaded with Rogue.

"That's the same thing you told me last night! But, I know now that there'll always be a part of you that will never accept me! Don't you get it, Bobby? This is the only way."

I turned my back on him and hopped into the cab. If I was going to go through with this, I needed to leave. Bobby wiped his tears away and stormed back into the mansion. I took one last look out the window and I could see the hurt and pain on not only Bobby's face, but Logan's too. I didn't understand why he was hurt by me leaving. I thought he would be mopey because of Jean. Storm and Logan had found her alive at Akali Lake. Scott was there, too. Logan had walked in on them making out. That must've been hard to see. But, everyone in the whole fucking world knew that Scott and Jean belonged together. I guess Logan just has to get used to it.

I took a deep long breath as I turned back around and sat properly in my seat. If I kept glancing back, I would keep making myself feel bad about leaving. I couldn't do that, I needed this cure. Whatever it took, I needed to get it. I looked into the rearview mirror and watched as the mansion faded into the distance.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

As we pulled up into the mansion, everything felt so nostalgic. It actually felt good to be back. Bobby pulled into the garage and got out to fetch my bags. Jubilee got out and held the door open for me before going to help Bobby. Walking into the mansion, I heard the thumping of loud footsteps from the younger kids running around. I heard laughter coming from the REC room, and the all too familiar smell of Logan's cigar smoke; that meant that he had passed by the REC room recently. Jubilee wrinkled up her nose in disgust. She was always getting onto Logan about his smoking; always telling him to stop sucking on that cancer stick. The memory brought a slight grin to my lips.

I had the option of staying in my old room or choosing to room with someone; which was nice. Of course, I chose to room with Jubilee since Kitty moved out under mysterious circumstances, no one will tell me. My old room was at the end of the hallway and Jubilee's room was on the other side of the mansion. Bobby sighed as he bent over and picked up my bags. Clearly, he was annoyed and he just wanted this over and done with. I looked over at Jubilee in confusion. She whispered in my ear that she would tell me later when I got settled in. We didn't realize that Bobby had been listening intently and overheard Jubilee whispering to me. _What was he hiding from me and why? _

After Bobby dropped my stuff off at Jubilee's room, he left quickly. It was like he couldn't stand to be around me. I understand why he's acting the way he is, but would it kill to be a little nice to me? To be honest, it hurt that he was treating me like shit. I was going to chase after him and ask him what his problem was, but decided against it. It would just make things more difficult and complicated. Jubilee poked her head out the room to scope out the hall; to make sure that Bobby wasn't sticking around nearby. Quickly, she closed and locked the door. She turned towards me and by the look on her face, I knew that she was going to tell me something that Bobby didn't want me to know. I was afraid of what she was going to tell me. I knew that it couldn't be good.

"You might want to sit down for this. A lot has changed around here since you left."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. There were many things that I wanted to know, many questions that I wanted to ask. I could tell that Jubilee was nervous and it was a rare sight.

"Jubilee…is everything okay? I've never seen you like this before," I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's just that…I'm not supposed to be telling you this."

Confused, I asked, "Why? What's going on? What happened after I left?"

Jubilee took a deep breath before replying, "After you left, Bobby was a heartbroken wreck. He was immensely depressed and all he did was mope around the mansion. Everyone was worried about him and he had to be put on suicide watch. I tried my best to help him through it, but he didn't want my help. We got into an argument about you and I stood up for you, and I guess he didn't like that. So, you're not the only one he's giving the cold shoulder to. We all tried to help him. The only one that really got through to him was Kitty."

Jubilee could see that I was uncomfortable. I wonder if she knew about the kiss. I felt so bad upon hearing that my leaving had put Bobby into a deep depression. I looked up at Jubilee, motioning her to continue.

"Well, it was hard at first for Kitty. But, she finally got through to him and helped him get over his depression. During that time, they got close…really close. Kitty came into our room one night and told me that she was moving out. I was about to ask her why until I saw the ring on her finger…"

"Ring?"

I was shocked beyond belief. I forced myself to come back to make amends and face my mistakes; and to hear that Bobby and Kitty were married? It hurt—a lot. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I knew that I was about to bust out crying. I sacrificed everything for him. I took the cure for him. I came back for him. I understand why he would be angry at me…but why did it all come to this?


	2. The Return

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO X-MEN. THEY BELONG TO MARVEL.

Chapter 2: The Return

ROGUE'S POV

"Ring?"

I was shocked beyond belief. I felt a lump forming in my throat, but I forced it down. After all I had put myself through and all the mistakes I've made; I come back to find out that Bobby has moved on. Jubilee sensed the melancholic aura surrounding me and came over to comfort me. She wrapped her arms around me tight and held me as I began to weep. This isn't what I wanted and it wasn't what I came back for. I knew that my leaving the school and leaving Bobby behind wasn't the best idea, but it was all I could think of at the moment.

"It's okay, Roguey. Bobby would never pull something like this. I think it's just his sick and twisted way of getting back at you for leaving him," Jubilee said as she got up off the bed and started to help unpack some of my things.

I could tell that she was pissed. I could hear the venom dripping in her voice. She says that Bobby is using Kitty to get back at me. I want to believe it, but there's a part of me that feels like I've lost him forever. I always felt like he had a thing for Kitty, but I thought his heart had always belonged to me. So many emotions were going through my mind and it was getting hard to think straight; let alone have the energy to unpack my stuff. Jubilee was eying me intently with a worried expression on her face. I took a deep breath and got up. Dinner would be ready in a couple of minutes and I hadn't eaten anything since this morning; except for little snacks here and there.

"Rogue? Are you hungry? I'll go downstairs and fetch us something to eat if you don't wanna go down there."

"No, let's go. I'm gonna have to face everyone sometime. Might as well get it done and over with."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jubilee asked hesitantly.

I wanted so badly to say no and just stay up here for the rest of the night. But that would make me a coward and I couldn't give Bobby the upper hand. If I wanted to try and make amends with him, I needed to show him that I was serious and that the scared little girl that he used to know was long gone. I used to be afraid of everything, but now I'm not. After I learned how to turn my mutation off, the cloak of fear had finally lifted and I was finally able to breathe and enjoy life. It was then that I decided to come back to the X-Men. I missed everyone especially Jubilee. She's the only one that has ever been there for me and she was always there to pick me up when I fell. I'll cherish her forever and I commend her for all that she's done for me. I looked up at Jubilee and smiled wearily.

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's go," I said as I adjusted my clothing and prepared myself for the shit-storm of whispering, dirty looks and cold silence. Jubilee arched her eyebrows questioningly. I think she thought I was crazy to go down there, but I had to do it. It was the best way to announce my return and spy on Bobby. Just as I was about to open the door, Jubilee stopped me.

"You know what's gonna happen when you go down there, right?"

"Yeah, but everyone practically knows that I'm here. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Okay, but you know what you're gonna see when you go down there, right? Are you ready for that?"

Taking a deep breath, I replied, "Yes, I know what I'm going to see and I know that I'm not going to like it. But, I have to do it. Will you support me? Always be there for me?"

"Of course, chica! Have I ever left you standing alone? No. I'll always be here for you and I'll always stick up for you no matter what; even if it's your fault. You're my best friend and I love you."

I was touched by her words. God, I was glad to have her as my best friend. Together, we made our descent to the dining hall. I took huge, deep breaths to calm my nerves and to keep myself from hyperventilating. The dining hall was just inches away and I could hear the laughter and conversations from everybody. Jubilee placed her hand on my shoulder to comfort me and opened the door, revealing me. Some people stopped eating and stared, but everyone else had already known that I was back and passed it off as old news. It felt good that I didn't have so much attention on me. Jubilee and I walked over to the buffet tables to pick out what we wanted to eat. I did get a few confused and dirty looks here and there. It made me feel uneasy, but I just shrugged it off.

ooOoo

BOBBY'S POV

I sat on the bed with my face buried in my hands. Rogue was back—for good. I can't believe she had the guts to come back after taking the cure, leaving and disappearing for a year, and then coming back. I knew that Jubilee had been emailing her back and forth. Why Rogue gave Jubilee her location and email address upsets me. I was in a deep depression and I was desperate for any contact with her, but she turned her back on me and cared more about dumbass Jubilee than me. Me, her heartbroken boyfriend, who loved and cared about her. But, all of that didn't matter because I found someone new…Kitty Pryde. Kitty was there for me and she helped me out of my depression. I thank her for that and love her. She was there for me every step of the way and it was why I got down on one knee and proposed to her. Of course, she said yes, but she wanted to wait until she turned twenty-one to get married. So for now, we're engaged-to-be-married. She is the apple of my eye and the love of my life. I don't know what I would do without her. A smile crept onto my lips as I reminisced on all the fun times she and I had together and I couldn't wait to have more.

The bathroom door opened and out came my beautiful fiancé freshly showered and drying herself off. She smiled that cute sweet smile of hers and continued drying herself off and putting on her pajamas. I got up off the bed and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her gently on the neck; which I loved doing because she was ticklish there. Kitty giggled and squealed at the tickling sensation.

"Bobby, stop. It tickles."

"Why? I love it when you giggle and squeal. It's cute."

Kitty turned towards me and kissed me passionately on the lips as she snaked her arms around my body and held me close. I wanted to throw her onto the bed and make love to her right now, but the growling of our stomachs interrupted us. We laughed it off and went to the dining hall for dinner, holding hands as we went.

The dining hall was packed. Kitty and I made our way to the buffet tables to get food and sat down in our spot. I scanned the dining hall for any sign of Rogue, but I didn't see her. _Good_. I didn't want to see her. After all the bullshit she put me through, I couldn't bear to see her or even talk to her. Kitty was worried that Rogue was going to pop out any second now and rip her head off. To tell you the truth, Rogue shouldn't have anything against us. It was her fault for leaving in the first place. Dinner was nice and peaceful until I saw _her_. She was walking with Jubilee and they were eating popsicles. I couldn't help but stare. Her auburn hair had grown longer and had a more reddish tint, her glowing hazel green eyes, and her nice, fit body was to die for. She looked absolutely amazing! Kitty saw that I had stopped eating and looked in the direction I was staring and her eyes grew wide. We both looked at each other. Kitty was nervous, but I was determined to keep a straight face. Rogue may look good now and I know that she's only looking good to win me back. But, it's not going to work. I've chosen who I want to be with and I've made my decision. I guess it's time to put her in her place.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! More is coming. I know that this chapter had a really sucky ending. I didn't know how to end it. If I just kept going on, this chapter would've, at the most, been 20,000 words. Chapter 3 is in the works and will be up soon! Hope you're liking the story so far. If you have any suggestions for the plot, feel free to let me know! 3 **


	3. The Truth Hurts

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN. THEY BELONG TO MARVEL.

Chapter 3: The Truth Hurts

ROGUE'S POV

The morning sun revealed itself and drenched the room with glistening golden rays. I usually liked mornings like this, but today was different. Seeing Bobby and Kitty together at dinner last night was awkward. I wanted to say something to him or ask if I could talk to him privately, but decided against it. Jubilee caught me glancing over at them a couple of times and gave me the "Are you serious? You should move on" look. The fact is, is that I don't want to move on. I still love Bobby even though he broke my heart when he kissed Kitty. I want to try to win him back and start over. All the work I've done on myself was for him, and I'm not going to let myself believe that he and Kitty are actually getting married. Just like what Jubilee said, he's using Kitty to get back at me.

I threw the covers off of me and got ready. Jubilee was already up and informed me that the Professor wanted to see me. She gave me the "Be on your best behavior and look presentable" look. That's when I knew that it wasn't going to be just me and the Professor. Storm, Jean, Scott, Beast and Logan were going to be there, too. I was absolutely terrified now because I didn't know what they were going to say or if I was going to be punished for what I did. I know that everyone looks at me as a traitor. But, if you were in my position, I know that you would've taken the cure too.

Quickly, I washed my face, brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a slick ponytail. Jubilee was digging around in my wardrobe for something for me to wear. She looked confused and lost. My wardrobe consisted of long sleeve shirts, pants and jeans, scarves and gloves. They were all dark green or black. She turned and looked at me questioningly.

"Really, Rogue? You know how to turn your mutation off and you're still wearing this crap? You need an upgrade, like, pronto."

"Hey, now. Some of those are nice, but then again…it wouldn't hurt to do a little shopping."

"Uh, yeah! After the Professor is done talking to you, maybe you and I can take a trip to the mall."

"Ok, cool."

We both smiled at each other. Jubilee glanced over at her alarm clock and her eyes grew big.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late for my combat class! Shit! Shit! Um, just let me know when the talk with the Professor is done so we can go shopping. My combat class shouldn't take that long."

"Uh, okay. See ya!"

I shook my head and laughed as I watched her hastily rush out of the room. I went back to my wardrobe and threw whatever I had on and went on my way to the Professor's office. I didn't know what to expect but I was nervous as hell.

ooOoo

The walk to the Professor's office was terrifying to say the least. Everyone in the halls looked at me as if I was weirdly deformed. I was getting sick and tired of everyone paying so much attention to me. I had finally arrived at the office. I took a deep breath before entering. When I entered, everyone was there except for Logan. I figured that it had something to do with Jean.

"Rogue, welcome back. It's been a long while since we've seen you," the Professor said.

I smiled politely as I looked around the room nervously. I knew that he could sense how uncomfortable I was. Storm walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"It's okay, Rogue. We don't hate you even though you took the cure," Storm assured with a smile on her face and it was genuine.

I looked up at everybody and saw that they were happy to have me back and welcomed me home. Their smiles were genuine and I knew that I had made the right decision to come back. I thought that they would reject me and see me as a traitor for taking the cure, but they listened to me and accepted my reasons for taking the cure. They all knew that I had trouble coping with my mutation, and the fact that I alienated myself from everyone made things worst. Jean came and sat beside me hesitantly; for she knew what kind of relationship Logan and I had. We had more of a big brother/little sister type of relationship and I missed him. I could tell by Jean's body language and how nervous she was; she probably thought that I would blame her for him leaving.

"Rogue?" Jean said hesitantly.

"I know that it's about Logan and I don't blame you for him leaving."

"You don't? Really? I know that you and Logan were close…"

"It's okay, Jean, really. It's not your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself. I knew that he was going to leave anyway. Logan witnessed you and Scott kissing and telling each other how much you missed and loved each other. He was heartbroken, but you know Logan…he'll find a way to get over it."

I gave Jean a hug and told her not to worry about it. To be honest, I think Logan deserved it. He has had his nose in their business since day one and maybe seeing Scott and Jean standing by each other was a wakeup call for him. Jean smiled and looked over to her husband and father-to-be. Jubilee told me that it was a surprise and to not tell Scott. Everything was changing, but for the better. The world was beginning to accept mutants and finally the world was at peace. There were still some mutants that rebelled against the humans and despised them. Of course, one of them is Magneto. After the cure was declared temporary, Magneto reunited with the Brotherhood to wreak havoc on the world. The Professor is suspicious and he knows that they're planning something.

We talked about getting my power back, mutant politics, what it was like to not have my power among other things. I finally felt like I belonged and now that I have my power under control; I was free from all the stress and I no longer had to isolate myself. Finally, I was home.

ooOoo

The talk with the Professor went great! I assumed that they were going to punish me or frown upon me. But, that's just an assumption. I walked out of the office feeling relieved and happy as can be. I sighed in relief and went to meet Jubilee. I couldn't wait to get rid of my old clothes; they were a depressing reminder of how lonely and afraid I was. That was the old Rogue. The new Rogue had more confidence, well-built self-esteem and a brand new attitude and perspective on everything. As I made my way to the garage, I noticed Bobby and Kitty sitting on the couch in the REC room. They were cuddling and making out. I stood there dumbfounded and I couldn't move. I guess Bobby felt my presence and he began to aggressively make out with Kitty. He was trying to make me jealous and it was working. When they finally came up for air, a devilish smirk appeared on Bobby's lips.

It hurt—a lot. He was doing this on purpose to hurt me. God! I understand that I hurt him and he wants to get back at me for leaving…but does he really have to rub it in my face? I know that Kitty wouldn't stand for this, but since she's so in love with Bobby; she won't suspect a thing. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Jubilee.

_Rogue – Hey, Jubes! The talk with the Professor went great! They all accepted me back with open arms. Is your combat class done yet? _

_Jubilee – That's great! I just finished my combat class and I took a quick shower. I'm waiting for you in the garage. _

I smiled as I shoved my phone back into my pocket. This shopping spree should help keep my mind off of Bobby for a while, or until I decide what to do with the whole situation.

ooOoo

Jubilee was leaning against a nice, red Jeep smacking her gum like always. She always had this laid back attitude and she was always so carefree. I'm really glad to have her as my best friend because she's shown me that I don't always have to be wound up so tight all the time. She was the one that taught me how to let loose. Whenever I was down, she was always there with a carton of Strawberry Sorbet, Hershey Cookies 'n Cream candy bars, and two one liter bottles of Pepsi. It was what she always brought to help calm my nerves. God, I missed those times when I was gone.

ooOoo

"OMG, Rogue! That skirt would make your legs to die for! You gotta try it on," Jubilee squealed excitedly.

I looked at the black miniskirt that Jubilee held up and arched my eyebrow questioningly. It looked like something a Go-Go Girl would wear. It wasn't really my style, but it wouldn't hurt to try it on. I took the skirt from Jubilee and headed towards the dressing room. As I made my way towards the dressing room, something in the clothing rack to my right caught my eye. It was a cherry red leather jacket. My eyes widened with interest as I took it with me to try on. I started to scour the other racks and I found some tight, body hugging dresses that I knew would barely cover my ass, and a pair of leather leggings.

Jubilee was sitting on one of the chairs in a small seating area where the mirrors were. She was patiently waiting for me to try on the outfits that she and I had picked out. The last time I went to the mall and tried on countless outfits was before I found out that I was a mutant. My mom and I had gone dress shopping for my first homecoming dance. I was so excited and happy. Those were the good times. I smiled faintly at the memory and continued to try on my clothes.

I tried on every outfit and modeled for Jubilee. We took pictures and had a blast. Amidst all the laughter, cracking jokes and fooling around; I realized how big of a mistake I had made by leaving. I could tell that Jubilee was lonely and missed me. I could see it written on her face. To be honest, I felt bad for leaving her behind. But, she knew that I left for personal reasons and that I would return soon. I think she just wished that I had come back sooner. Well, none of that mattered now. I was back for good and that was all that mattered.

ooOoo

When Jubilee and I got back to the mansion, it was dead silent. Everyone must have gone to sleep. Jubilee and I had to stealthy creep up the stairs and down the hall to our room. We were trying so hard not to make a sound, but it was hard since the floors were made of hardwood. When we got back to our room, I plopped down onto my bed. I was so tired from trying on clothes and walking around the mall. It was exhausting but fun.

Quickly, before crawling into bed, I took out my new clothes and hung them in my closet. I shoved some of my old clothes into a trash bag and made a note to remind myself to bring them to the Goodwill to donate. I changed and got into bed.

ooOoo

I tossed and turned in my sleep all night. I rolled over to my nightstand to check what time it was—it 3:15 am. Deciding that it was no use trying to go back to sleep, I threw the covers off of me and quietly crept downstairs to the kitchen. Maybe a small snack and a glass of water would help. As I waltzed into the kitchen, I was greeted by Bobby. He was sitting at the breakfast bar eating Cookies 'n Cream ice cream out of the carton. _Gross…_I was thinking about going back to the room, but realized that it would make me look like a coward. So, I walked right up to the fridge and took out a water bottle and a bag of potato chips from the pantry. I could feel him eying me intently as I darted around the kitchen ignoring him. I didn't want to talk to him; not because I didn't want to, but because I didn't know how. He had been so mean to me lately and I figured that he needed some space.

BOBBY'S POV

I watched as she quickly poured some chips into a bowl and poured some kind of dip into a smaller bowl. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find the words. There was so much that I wanted to say, so much that I wanted to know…I just didn't know how to start a conversation with her. Yeah, I had been a complete and utter ass to her lately because I was still pissed at her for leaving…but that was in the past and I know that I need to move on. After gathering everything, she went and sat at the table. The awkward tension between us was so thick; I could feel it and it was irritating. I know that sooner or later we're gonna have to talk and try to work things out. She quickly eats her chips and downs her water before hurriedly washing her dishes and getting ready to leave. _It's now or never_, I tell myself.

"Rogue? Can we talk?"

ROGUE'S POV

I freeze for a second. Bobby had just asked if we could talk. I screamed at myself to say no and just walk away, instead I agree.

"Sure…what about, exactly?" I reply hesitantly.

"Uh…I just want to apologize for the way I've been acting towards you. I know that after you took the cure, I treated you differently."

Was he actually apologizing? Bobby's a good guy, but when it comes to admitting that he's in the wrong, especially with his big ego, he can't do it. I don't understand it. Maybe it's a guy thing. I was shocked for a minute and I was hesitant. I didn't know if he meant it or if it was sincere.

"It's okay, Bobby, really. It's all my fault. You have nothing to apologize for."

"It's not all your fault, Rogue. I made it hard for you to continue living your life here after you took the cure. I flinched every time you tried to kiss me or hold my hand. I made it so hard for you, Rogue and I'm sorry. I know that you must've felt so alone. I'm so sorry."

I could see the sadness and guilt written on his face. He really did feel bad about how he had been treating me lately. And he was right about me feeling lonely. After I took the cure, everyone looked at me differently. They all thought that I was a traitor and that I shouldn't be living with them anymore. Jubilee always stood up for me and got into many fights. I told her to stop because I didn't want her to get into trouble or get hurt because of me. So I ran. I ran away and I never looked back. It's what I'm best at, really. Whenever I can't solve something, I try to run away from it and that's what I did with Bobby.

I know that his apology means something, but it's not enough. He doesn't understand the way he made me feel when he was distant and cold. I felt like dying because I felt like he didn't care about me. I had sacrificed everything for him and he treated me like dirt. I know that all those times he spent "training" he was with Kitty. Jubilee witnessed them having sex in the showers after a Danger Room session. Bobby had waited for Jubilee to leave to sneak in. She told me that she had forgotten something and went back to get it. That was when she saw them. Jubilee has told me that Bobby and Kitty have hooked up on many occasions behind my back; and to think that I considered Kitty as one of my best friends. I look up at Bobby, my eyes filled with tears. He doesn't know that I know about his secret affair with Kitty. Maybe it's best that he doesn't know. I can use this information against him sometime further down the road. Then again, I find myself trying to talk myself out of it. Because I still love him, I can't do that to him. I can't destroy him. _But he cheated on you and he threw you away!_ The little voice in my head screams at me. The inner Rogue is telling me that I should forget him and move on. He doesn't deserve someone like me. I don't know what to do. I love him but I hate what he's done to me.

"Rogue, are you okay?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look up at him. I nod my head to assure him that I'm fine. Part of me wants to rekindle our relationship, but the other half is telling me that I shouldn't and that I'll be the one who gets hurt in the end. I decide to risk it all and try to work things out with Bobby. I smile wearily at him and come around the breakfast bar and gently lay my hand on his.

I lean in to kiss him and he doesn't flinch. Our lips barely touch before he pulls away.

"I can't do this, Rogue. I'm getting married."

"What do you mean? I thought that it was just some sick joke you were playing on me."

"It's not some sick joke, Rogue. I'm really getting married. Well, I'm engaged-to-be-married. Kitty wants to wait until she turns twenty…"

"Wait…you and Kitty are getting married? So it's for real?"

I see that Bobby has a look of guilt on his face. He sighs and nods his head. Immediately, I'm heartbroken. I came all this way to find out that the person I love is getting married to his lover. I could feel my heart breaking. Every crack sent a wave of pain through my body. I had to grab onto the counter to steady myself. So, the rumors were true. Bobby and Kitty were engaged to be married. I couldn't believe it. I had spent all this time thinking that it was some sick ploy. Boy, was I wrong. I just know Jubilee is going to be furious. She always thought that it was a joke, but I know that that there will be hell to pay when she finds out. Tears begin to roll down my cheeks and I begin to cry softly. Bobby reaches out to me but I step away.

"I'm sorry, Rogue. I don't know why you would think that Kitty and I getting married was some joke. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone. She completes me and she was there for me in my time of need. She helped me get through my depression. She took care of me."

I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me.

"I sacrificed everything for you. And what do I get? You and Kitty are fucking getting hitched. That's what I fucking get. I take the cure for you and I try to make things work, but no! You were to fucking busy hooking up with Kitty behind my back! Me taking the cure and trying to be normal just wasn't enough for you. You blame everything on me, but really you should blame yourself. If you hadn't been such a distant, cold-hearted person to me; then maybe I wouldn't have left. But, no! You pushed me away. You chose Kitty over me. You left me to defend for myself. I was alone and sad because no one wanted to talk to me. I felt like dying because I thought you didn't care about me anymore. I wanted to pack my stuff and leave. But because I loved you so much, I couldn't. But, after I saw you with Kitty the night I left…I just couldn't take it anymore. So I packed my stuff and left."

"Look, I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. Rogue, I cared about you, I really did. And I'm sorry about hooking up with Kitty behind your back. I know that it wasn't right and I know that you needed me and I wasn't there. I'm sorry about everything. I know that I shouldn't blame you because I put you through hell. I know that I should blame myself for all of this."

I want to believe every word he's saying, but I can't. I'm so heartbroken that I can't even think straight right now, and that's not good. Bobby takes my hand and tells me that he's truly sorry. But, he immediately drops it and tells me that he has no feelings for me whatsoever and that I need to move on. He tells me that he and Kitty are getting married and that it's final. He asks me to not blame Kitty for any of this and then he leaves. I fall to my knees and begin to weep. I had wanted the truth behind Kitty and Bobby's relationship and I got it. I thought that they were just dating, but obviously that wasn't the case. Bobby and Kitty are getting married.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the _really _late update. My internet has been very screwy lately. So I haven't been able to upload any chapters. Many chapters will be coming your way. Hope you're enjoying the story so far!


End file.
